


Non Omnis Moriar

by demon_sloth



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Drabbles, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What is this?, fuck it, i'm making them gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I Shall Not Wholly Die</i>
</p>
<p>Valerius' life wasn't easy when he was alive. It still isn't now that he's a Dark Hunter.</p>
<p>(A collection of Valerius-centric drabbles - may include some Valerius/Otto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitude

Valerius twitched minutely as the sight of Otto's latest shirt-monstrosity caught the edge of his gaze. It was enough to put a man off his dinner. Gritting his teeth so hard an ache started in his jaw, he turned back to his meal.

His squire was taunting him. Not _once_ had he ever taken evening meal with him and then, all of a sudden, invited himself into Valerius' solitude like it meant nothing; showing that friendship would be so easy between them.

It made Valerius wary and, perhaps most of all, lonely. Revealing what he _could_ have, but never would.


	2. Regret

Light flickered, a halo of gold in the blackness. The woman stood within its warmth, shadows plying across her face, her sightless eyes.

_Don't leave me here alone._

"I won't."

Valerius huddled down, back pressed against the wall outside of the pool of light. He drew his cloak further around himself as he clutched his knees to his chest, unable to tear his eyes away from the statue.

_I'm scared of the dark._

"I'm the only thing standing in the darkness."

His body shook with fine trembles.

_I didn't want to die._

A tear dripped from his chin.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Irritation

Valerius' fork halted mid-air when Otto started to whistle. He glanced down the table in disbelief. Otto might have problems with him but Valerius could barely believe that he was being so rude.

He didn't stop and it was with a snarl that Valerius patience snapped. He slammed his hands down on the table hard enough to rattle his plate, stalked the length of the room and grabbed Otto by the shirt.

Otto was visibly startled for a moment, then he smirked. "Remember the rules."

Valerius' grip tightened, knuckles whitening, before he dropped his hands and stormed out the room.


	4. Composure

Valerius' anger took him three corridors away. There, standing between the bust of Athena he had managed to save when Rome had collapsed in looting, and a now priceless vase he had been gifted when he had protected a provincial princess from daimons, he stopped. Slowly, he pressed the flat of his hands against the cool marble wall and closed his eyes, forcing himself to take deep, steady breaths.

Several minutes later he deemed his composure satisfactory enough to stop but he felt infinitely weary and, with a sigh, leant forward to rest his head against the wall, shoulders slumping.


End file.
